I never gave up on you
by Cwcamper02
Summary: Immediately after El closed the Gate, we come back to the Byers' House to find out what to do next. Story is based around Mileven and their life together after the events of 1984 (Fluff)(maybe smut...)(your favorite characters)(lots of fun)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Your Home**

"You did it El, you did it." Hopper kept telling Jane after she drained herself closing the gate to the Upside Down, freeing will. She was _so_ very tired. Hopper carried her out of the Lab out to his Blazer, making his way back to the Byers' house. On the way back, Hopper glanced at his rear-view mirror to look at El to make sure she was fine. He was so proud of what she had become and how brave she was. He immediately guilted himself for keeping her from everyone she loved for so long.

Once they arrived at the Byers' House, Joyce had already returned with Will, Jonathan, and Nancy with her. Hopper carried Eleven inside and placed her on the couch. Mike came running to her side, he kept asking questions towards Hopper, "Is she Okay?!, Do we need to call someone?!, Please tell me she's Okay!"

"Calm down kid," Hopper said annoyingly at Mikes constant worrying. "I told you she will be fine, she's just tired." Mike grasped her hand tightly as drew lazy circles on the back of her hand. "Everyone gather in the kitchen," Hopper stated as everyone moved towards the kitchen quickly. "We need to decide what's going to happen next," Hopper said glancing around the room. Mike was leaning against the hallway wall looking into the kitchen, Dustin, Lucas, and Max were sitting in three of the four chairs around the kitchen table. Steve was silently staring at Nancy and Jonathan holding hands leaning against the counter. He thought to himself 'Why did I let her leave,' wishing that he could have a second chance with the girl he loved.

Hopper was standing in the center of the room, Joyce was grabbing firmly onto Hoppers arm, a stream of tears running down from her eyes. She loved Bob, he was a great man who cared about her boys. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but without him, they may never have gotten out of that Lab.

"So first things first," Hopper said in a slightly tired and groggy tone. "Does everyones parents know where you guys are?," asked the Chief, glancing around the room. Everyone shook their head, Hopper let out a sigh as he ran his hand through is hair. "Okay, all the kids are going to call their parents and tell them that they're staying at the Byers' tonight." All the kids quickly scrambled to place the phone what had been previously ripped of the wall when it rang during they're interrogation. Once the phone was successfully placed back onto the wall, Dustin was the first of the kids to call his mother, followed by Lucas, then Max, then Mike.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, lets talk about El," said Hopper whilst both him and Mike gazed over to Eleven, who had been sitting up straight looking over to everyone in the kitchen. Mike rushed to her side as she tried to stand but immediately fell back down onto the couch. "No El don't stand," stammered Mike, trying to ease her back into a comfortable position.

"Mike," El whispered while Mike grabbed her hand shakily.

"Yes El?," Mike returned back to her.

"I'm sorry," she cried softly looking into his big brown eyes.

"El, what are you sorry for!," Mike said, completely surprised by her statement.

"I should have came for you," she said tiredly as she gripped hard at his hand. "El don't you dare be sorry, if anything I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't look hard enough for you," Mike stammered, crying at the same time. "I'm just glad you're back, I've missed you, _so_ much," Mike said shakily.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry I kept her from you, but it was for her own safety," Hopper said sincerely. "I know chief," Mike said, still feeling slightly angry about him keeping her away for so long. "I just wish their is another way to keep her safe, without having to keep her locked forever." "I know kid, I might be able to let you and your friends she her every other day after school, and maybe longer on the weekends," Hopper stated. Mike jumped up from his position next to El and ran into the kitchen to hug Hopper. Hopper pushed him away after a couple seconds and looked at everyone in the kitchen. "There will be some ground rules about seeing El," Hopper said, whilst making Mikes heart sink into his stomach.

El has been trapped behind rules for a year now, and the sound of Hopper telling everyone that there will be even more rules, made her heated. He told everyone that he was going to meet with someone to discuss when it would be safe for El to go out and do things in the world. After addressing the rules to everyone, he turned to the original members of the party, apart from Will, as he was still asleep from when Joyce had brought him home, he's been through a lot. "Boys, I will need ya'll to come over more frequently than the others because I need ya'll to tutor Eleven and make sure she will be ready for school whenever I find out when she can go out in public," Hopper said in a commanding tone. Mike shot up from excitement when he heard that he can see El almost everyday.

Mike was so excited he completely didn't hear his friends talking about how they couldn't wait to teach her. Mike stuttered as he asked Hopper, "Can she go to the Snow Ball?" Hopper looked at Mike with a serious face, "I'll have to think about that." Mike was quite annoyed that he didn't give him a straight answer, but he thought to himself that there was at least a chance she could go, which in turn made him shoot a very small smile at Hopper as he walked back to Eleven on the couch.

"How are you feeling?," asked Mike while he crouched down next to his favorite person in the world.

"Tired," she stated, making Mike feel sorry that he couldn't be there for her.

"I'm happy your home," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Home," El whispered as she closed her eyes.

Mike whispered into her ear that he loved her, placed a kiss on her forehead, and got up to go check on Will with the Party. Unknowingly that El had heard him, and as he left, I smile plastered across he face. Mike and the boys walked in to Wills bedroom where he had been staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the boys, "Hey guys," he said quietly, trying not to strain his voice too much. "Byers!," everyone yelled whilst giving hime a massive bear hug. They noticed that he was still hot from when his mother, brother, and Nancy had taken him to the Cabin where El hd been held for the past year. "Are you feeling better?," Mike asked Will shyly. Will began to say something, but was interrupted by a coughing fit that lasted about a minute. "I feel like crap," said Will, the boys started shyly laughing, trying not to offend their friend. "You've been through a lot man," Dustin said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you fit to stand?," Lucas asked Will.

Will nodded his head in agreement as the boys helped him up from his position. "Would you like to finally meet El?," Mike asked happily, hoping he would say yes. Will agreed and they walked him into the living room. Everyone that was previously in the kitchen, moved into the living room sitting around El and Will. "Thank you for saving me...again," Will told El as she smiled shakily towards him.

"I've heard a lot about you," he told her as she tried to sit up.

"So have I," she said shooting him a toothy grin.

Soon after Will and El's introduction, Joyce and Jonathan got sleeping bags out for everyone, they put some out in the living room for the girls, and some in Wills room for the boys. Once everyone was where they should be, going to sleep. Mike snuck out of Wills room to see Eleven.

"El, El wake up," he whispered at the girl sleeping on the living room couch.

"Mike?," El said tiredly trying to keep her voice down.

"I just wanted to talk," Mike said, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Talk," she ordered with a big smile on her face.

Mike giggled and kissed the back of her hand.

"I wanted to say that I never gave up on you"

"I know, I saw," she said with a tear forming in her eye.

Mike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly fell asleep by her side. El never wanted him to leave, and she planned on letting him."

 **Hey it's me, this is my first fan fiction, so sorry if its short and maybe not the best. I will try and update around once a week or less if I have time. Please send feedback so I can know if you like the story and wand to see more!**

 **-Cwcamper02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Your loved**

 _Mike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly fell asleep by her side. El never wanted him to leave, and she never planned on letting him."_

 **1 Month Later**

 **Snowball**

"Hey guys whats up?," said Mike whilst walking into the Middle school Gym for the dance. "Just waiting for the rest of the party," said Dustin eagerly waiting for Mike, Will, and El to arrive. Max and Lucas were already at the dance with Dustin so they were just waiting for the others. "Will should be on his way."

Once everyone arrived at the dance (apart from El) the party had grabbed a table to sit at. Mike was still waiting for Eleven when a slow song started playing. The rest of the party went off with their dates apart from Dustin and Mike.

"Guess it's just you and me huh?," exclaimed Dustin, trying to make his friend feel better. "I guess Hopper didn't want El to come," said Mike, trying to hold back tears. "Hey man, you still have me!," Dustin stated which earned him a slight grin from Mike. All of the sudden. Mike glanced over to the entrance of the Gym (still waiting for El to arrive...hopefully) when he noticed Chief Hoppers Tan Blazer pull up to the front of the school. immediately Mike sat up straight as he saw El walk though the double Gym doors. His cheeks started to blush when he saw how beautiful she looked in her light blue dress that had a pink ribbon around her waist.

"H-Hi El!,"Mike stuttered trying not to embarrass too much.

"Hi Mike!," El said giggling as he took her into his arms.

"You look...pretty," exclaimed Mike.

"So do you," El Replied.

Mike and El went out onto the floor for a slow dance, leaving Dustin all alone. "Poor Dustin," El said with a sad tone. "Yeah I feel kinda bad for him I guess," stated Mike, not very sympathetically for his friend.

Later on Mike pulled El to the side where they weren't in the middle of all the kids.

"You look...amazing," stated Mike shyly.

El grinned and leaned her head into the crook of his neck while they swayed back and forth. He would never get tired of this he told himself. He missed being with her. In a way, he missed running away together, from the bad men. He missed her living in his basement. He missed her. SO. VERY. MUCH. And he couldn't help it. Who couldn't fall in love with those big brown eyes. God how much he loved her.

 **1 Hour Later**

 **Snowball**

"Come with me," El asked Mike dragging him into a nearby hallway.

"Mike?"

"Yes El?"

"What is a Girlfriend?," she asked Mike, Mike had a scared look on his face.

"Well...Uh..when two people...uh...agree to be with one another and uh...you know?...hang out and stuff...and..they like each oth-"

"Mike?," interrupted El trying to stop Mike confused train of thought.

"Yes El?"

"Am I your Girlfriend?," exclaimed El, curious to know his answer, she took a step closer to him.

"Well...um...I guess?," Mike said, choking on his own words.

El grinned and giggled a little bit at his answer.

"And I'm your Boyfrie-?," Mike asked El.

"Yes!," she said quickly, whilst cutting Mike off.

Mike and El smiled at one another before kissing each other for longer than they did in the Gym. Longer than they did in the Cafeteria last year. Longer than they did ever.

"I love you Mike," El said, which through Mike off balance.

"I...uh...I love you too El," Mike said stumbling at his words.

Mike and El went back into the Gym and met up with the rest of the party until it was time to go home.

 **2 Hours Later**

 **Mike's House**

"My moms on her way to pick me up," Dustin told Karen (Mike's mother)

"So is my mom," exclaimed Will.

Lucas had biked Max home from the dance, which left just Mike and El, alone.

"Hopper won't be getting you for another hour, would you like to take a walk?," Mike asked El, wanting to spend more time with her, since he lost so much time over the past year.

"Okay," El said, with a little bit of tiredness in her voice.

"Did you have fun tonight?," Mike asked while not taking his eyes of El while she stared at the stars.

El loved stars. They reminded her of Mikes freckles. She loved everything about Mike. He loved everything about her. Oh how he wished he can spend every waking hour of the day with her. Her short hair that just made it down to her shoulders. Her brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate chips. Then he thought of the first time he met her. Standing alone on Mirkwood. Rain pouring down her gorgeous face. She looked amazing in the Daylight. Gorgeous in the Moonlight. But the rain made her features glisten. It was like she was an angel, fallen from Heaven.

"Do you want to head back now?"

"Yes," she replied to Mike

"Did you hear from Hopper about when you can go to school yet?," Mike asked timidly.

"The doctor man said about another year...," El replied sadly.

This made Mike furious. Why did those men keep her locked up for so long and didn't even teach her basic things a person needs to know?!

"Thats not fair!," Mike yelled angrily.

El flinched when he yelled, making Mike apologise profusely.

"I'm sorry for yelling El, it just makes me mad to think that those men never taught you basic things that a person needs to know."

"I know," El said, looking down at her shoes.

"El I didn't mean that in a bad way, your the smartest person I know."

"Thank you," said El, grinning up at Mike.

They got back to Mikes house and went back into the basement to relax. Mike sat down on the couch and ushered El over to sit with him. They cuddled together real close. El tucked her head into the crook of his neck and held his hand firmly, never letting go. Mike drew lazy circles on the back of her hand with his thumb (he kew she liked that) and he rested his head on top of hers. He loved her, with all his heart. And she loved him, with all of hers. They are perfect for one another.

"El?," Mike asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever get tired of this."

"Tired of what?," she questioned.

"Tired of me, tired of cuddling, tired of kissing and hugging. Please don't get tired of me.," he said to her.

"Mike Wheeler, I. Love. You. I will never get tired of your kisses and hugs, or your cuddles and I will NEVER, get tired of you."

Her answer made him smile big, a single tear fell from his eye. He had always been a nerd and never had someone to love or be loved by until now. El had noticed him crying and asked if he was okay.

"I am now.," he replied, as he heard Hopper pull into his driveway.

"See you later...Girlfriend!," he said with a chuckle.

"See you later...Boyfriend!," she said with a smile.

He loved her. And she loved him. and NOTHING could EVER change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Your Safe**

 **Quick Shout out to Plane98 for being my first review! Thanks so much man, appreciate it!**

 **I'll be quite!...**

 _He loved her. And she loved him. And NOTHING could EVER change that._

 **One Month Later**

 **Mike's House**

"MICHAEL, WAKE UP!," yelled Karen Wheeler annoyed that her son was still in bed at 11:30 am.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR TRIP TO THE PARK WITH THE BOYS!"

"AND EL!," Mike screamed back to his mother, still trying to wake up.

It was the middle of February, it was a relatively warm day so Mike was going to spend the middle of the day with the party at the park. Mike thought to himself, 'It's to early in the morning for this.' He rolled over in his bed and saw his alarm clock, remembering his mother yelling at him that it was 11:30 am. He sprang out of bed and ran to his closet to through some clothes on. He grabbed his bag and his Supercom and ran out the door. He go on his bike and made his way to the Byers' residence to meet up with Will.

"Come in Will, come in Will, can you hear me, over?," Mike yelled into his Supercom, pedaling as fast as he could towards Will's house. He pushed the Morse code button on the side of his Supercom to apologise for being late. He pushed the button on the Walkie Dot-Dash-Dot-Dot Dot-Dash Dash Dot(L-A-T-E). He cursed to himself, mad that he didn't hear his alarm, making him pedal even faster as he could.

"Yeah we hear ya loud and clear, over," Lucas said into the receiver. "Where have you been?" "I slept through my alarm," Mike said, out of breath. "Well hurry up, El's on her way and I'm already at the Byers' with everyone else." "I know, I'm on my way, just pulled onto Mirkwood now," Mike yelled, very aggravated.

"There you are!," exclaimed Dustin. "Yeah I know, save it," Mike said out of breath and annoyed. "Is El here yet?" "Here she comes now!," Will said, pointing towards the end of his driveway. "El!," everyone screamed as she hopped out of Hoppers (ikr) Blazer. Mike jogged towards El and before she could even close the door to the Blazer, she was in his arms. "I've missed you," he said with a slight frown on his face. "It's been a week." "I know," said El, hugging him a little too hard. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they all got on their bikes. "Be careful you kids, El, don't use your powers unless it's an emergency!," Hopper told the party. "We will Chief!," exclaimed Dustin as they all hopped on their bikes and made their way to the park. Eleven was, of course, riding on the back of Mikes bike. Max on the back of Lucas'. And Dustin and Will rode their own. They stayed a couple feet behind the two couples as they felt a little awkward being the only two without dates.

"Hey Dustin, did you bring the snacks?," Will asked, he hadn't eaten all morning.

"Yeah, you want something Will?"

"Yeah can you pass a choc-," Will was cut off by what seemed to be an invisible force stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Whats the deal El?," Mike asked his Girlfriend in concern.

"I-I felt something," she said timidly

"Oh you felt something, big whoop," Lucas said annoyingly.

"Chill out Lucas," yelled Mike, getting annoyed with Lucas.

"What did you feel El?," asked Dustin, genuinely concerned.

El could feel something. Something...not right. It was if the air felt...spicy, like a desert.

"What is it El?," everyone kept asking, but El actually didn't know. It began to scare the party, and they decided to just keep moving. Soon, the party had reached the park and started setting up the picnic they had planned. But El could still since something wasn't right. Mike came over to her as he noticed she had been staring into the woods a couple yards away from the party.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"Are you not comfortable being here?," he asked kindly.

El didn't want to let the party down be wanting to go home. But she also didn't want to put them in danger either. If she stayed, she would run the risk of the party being in danger. If she wanted to leave, the party would be bummed, but she would feel better about them being safe. She decided to stay at the park, as to not want to upset anyone. The boys were playing tag out in an open field while El and Max stayed at the picnic area. El decided to tell Max about the whole situation.

"Max?"

"Yes El?"

"I don't think it's safe here"

"Really," she said with concern.

"I feel something, something, strange, like we're being...watched.," she said in a shy manor.

Max was concerned for multiple reasons. What could be watching them? Was it the Demogorgon? The Demo-dogs? The Mind Flayer? All these thoughts, racing through here head at once. She stood up and called all the boys back over to the picnic area. She told them about what El said and they all decided it was time to head back.

On the way back. The party had noticed that they became lost. Lucas, the excellent navigator that he was, was trying to help them find their way back to Will's house. Nothing immediately bad was happening, until something did happen.

All of the sudden, Will fell off his bike. The party ran to his side to make sure he was okay. They turned him over, as he was face down, and saw him convulsing and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 'He was having another episode,' the party thought. El had ran to him, trying to figure out what was wrong. She looked deep into his mind and could tell that the Mind Flayer had not completely left his body. His body convulsed more rapidly as Eleven tried to help. Then she saw it. It was there. Running through his body. Through his blood stream, his veins, his arteries...his mind. She grabbed it with her mind and started to extract it from him slowly. Will began to come in and out of consciousness. She had fully pulled the Mid Flayer from his body and it scurried away into a portal that opened in the side of a huge rock a couple of yards away. Will woke up not remembering anything that happened during his panic attack.

"Will are you okay!," they party yelled as they helped him up off the forest floor.

"Yeah I think so," he said, his voice had turned raspy and he sounded sick and tired.

"Lets get you home," said Mike helping hime to his bike.

El started to walk towards the portal. As soon as the got close to it. Vines started filling in the hole. El was terrified. Didn't she close the gate? Why was this portal here. She went back to the others and they rode back to Will's house.

"Oh my god Will!," Joyce screamed as she noticed Dustin carrying him up here front porch.

"He had a panic attack," said Lucas, sounding worried.

"Apparently there was still some of the Mind Flayer inside him, but El got it out."

"Oh my god, El, sweetie, thank you so much. my poor boy," she said, crying into her sons shoulder.

Will fell asleep in his bed. Joyce had called Hopper over and he checked on will. After the issue had blown over (for now), Hopper took El home. Before she got into the Chief's Blazer, she quickly hugged her Boyfriend, pecked him on the cheek, and said her goodbyes to the rest of the party. Hopper had realized that Will will never be the same and it tore him up inside. El was tired. After using her mind to save Will (once again), she went home and feel into a deep slumber. She woke the next day to the smell of Eggos and Bacon. She decided to visit Will in the void that morning to check on him.

 _"Will?"_

 _He was laying in his bed, sound asleep. But El could swear she saw a shadow looming over him. She sighed and took off the blindfold._

He will never be the same. But he was at least safe. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Your Welcome**

 **I just wanted to say, I've been posting a lot these past few days cause I still have the adrenaline from the first chapter. So once the school week starts back up I'll be slowing down to about 2-3 chapters a week. And no it wont be all one story. I'll make others. This is just my first and I want it to run on for at least 15-20 chapters. That is if I don't run out of ideas before then. I'ma need suggestions, so leave reviews on the story so I know what to do next!**

 **-Cwcamper02**

 **Valentines Day**

 _He will never be the same. But he was at least safe. For now._

Mike had been up all night last night trying to think of the perfect way to spend the holiday with his Girlfriend, El. He thought of taking her to the movies. A restaurant. Maybe they'll just hang out at one of their houses.

Mike has been thinking for the past four hours. Running well into the next morning. The stress has been plaguing him for the past couple of days though. This isn't the first time he had thought about this topic. He wants El's first Valentines Day to be special. He decides to try to talk to some people that might have some ideas as to what he should do for El. Though he will deeply regret his decision to seek help later.

"Hey Nancy?," said Mike, peeking his head into his older sisters room.

"What?"

"I was wondering...um...do you have any, um good ideas for...um-"

Nancy cut him off as she already had a feeling of what he was going to ask of her.

"Mike"

"Yeah?," the boy responded nervously.

"Let e guess, you want to do something special for El for Valentines Day but your having trouble figuring out what to do for her, hmm?"

Mike stood blankly in the door way of his sisters room, shocked to see that she already knew exactly what he was going to ask her. It was almost like she could read his mind. Could she? Mike pondered this for only a second before he replied back to her.

"Yes...," he responded shyly.

"Okay heres what your going to do," Nancy responded blatantly.

"Your going to go to a corner store, and pick her up some flowers, it might seem cliche, but girls love it when you bring them flowers. Next your going to pay attention to her, figure out what she wants the most right now, and get it for her.," the said to her younger brother, leaving a confused look on her face.

"Valentines Day is tomorrow, and I can't hang out with her today, so there's no way I can find out what she wants right now."

"You haven't heard her say anything about wanting something the last time you saw her?," she says sarcastically.

"No I haven't. She isn't the most needy person Nancy.," he said harshly.

"Jeez sorry kid, can't help ya then.," she said annoyingly as she looked back down to her homework she had been doing before Mike had came to talk to her.

"You're no help.," Mike said annoyed.

Mike decided he was going to go talk to the next person on his list of help, seeing that Nancy's help ended up not helping at all. The next person on his list was of course...his mom.

"Hey mom?," he said nervously to his mother. He was never very good at speaking to his mother about these things. She would always bring up how he's growing up so fast or some shit.

"Yes sweetie?" Here we go...

"Do you know, um wheres a good place I can uh, take El for Valentines Day?," he says anxiously to his mother.

"Aw sweetie, thats no nice, maybe you can take her to the movies?," she recommended nicely.

"Okay maybe I will, thanks mom," he thought to himself, 'damn, she actually helped me for once, could've gone without the "sweetie" though.'

Mike returned to his room and started thinking of what movie El might want to go see. As he was thinking, he remembered something important. 'I don't have any money.' He scrambled real fast to his closet and through on some clothes. Grabbed his backpack. And ran downstairs to the basement and left out the basement door. He hopped on his bike and went from door to door, seeing if anyone was offer any work he can do for a few bucks. He only needed about $6.72 to pay for both of their tickets to the movies.

After spending the rest of the day working for a few bucks. He finally had what he needed. He biked as quickly as he could to Hoppers cabin before sundown to ask if she would like to go to the movies on Tuesday (Valentines Day). He arrived, pleased to see that Hopper wasn't home, cause he would disapprove of him asking his daughter to a movie date, tomorrow.

He knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Then three times. He heard the locks unlock and he walked into the cabin. El was pleased to see him and squealed high pitched, "Mike!," which made his heart fluttery from her voice as they ran to each other and pulled into a tight hug that lasted several minutes. Once he felt that they had been hugging for long enough, even though it's never long enough. He asked her, "Hey El, I was wondering, since you know, tomorrows Valentines Day and were going out so, maybe you would like to-," before he could finish his sentence, El had yelled, "Yes!," really loudly which made Mikes lips curl into a grin at her answer.

"Oh okay, I was thinking you might've said no."

"Why would I ever say no to you?," she said to the boy, confused.

"I just thought maybe it was a bit cliche, and Hopper probably won't let you go.," Eleven hadn't thought of this. She pondered his statement a bit before stating that she will ask him.

"I just hope he says yes," Mike said hopefully.

"I'm sure he will, it's Valentines Day tomorrow.," she said with a grin, leaning into a long kiss. Mike felt his cheeks flush from her gesture. God how he loved her. Always so sweet.

"See you tomorrow, hopefully!," he said to her as he started walking to the door. "Stay?," she asked, not wanting him t leave her alone in the cabin again.

Mike and El sat together, watching El's favorite shows on the TV, waiting for Hopper to get home.

It had turned 8:30 pm when they had heard the sound of Hoppers Blazer screech to a halt in front of the cabin. Hopper had noticed Mikes bike outside and let out a groan as he ran his hand down his face. "What are you doing here Wheeler," he said annoyed towards Mike. "I wanted to ask her to the um, the uh movies cause you know, tomorrows Valentines-," Hopper cut him off with a firm, "No," before pointing towards the door, "Go home," he said angrily. "Why can't we spend Valentines Day together!," he yelled at the Chief. "You separated us for an entire year, so we missed our first Valentines Day together, and your going to do it again this year!?," Mike yelled at the Chief, mad that he never lets him and El be happy together.

"Listen kid!, I know you love each other or some bullshit, but I still can't have her going outside yet. I was leaning towards ya'll not going on that picnic the other day, figuring that nobody would be at the quarry at that time of day, but right now, it's not safe to take her to a public place, especially not the movies!," Hopper yelled in annoyance at the persistent Mike Wheeler. Mike was seething with rage at how Hopper had El, alive, living at his cabin for a year!, and not telling him, or the party about her.

"Why can't you go easy on her for one day!," Mike yelled at him.

"I let her go to the Snowball didn't I?," he had a good point.

"Yeah, you did, but that was one time! Two months ago!," Mike is the angriest he's been in a long time. How could Hopper be so selfish and heartless. He loved El, and he's just keeping her locked up, like she had been for the first twelve years of her life.

"Kid, I don't want to argue anymore, you know what, I'll think about it," he said, compromising.

"Valentines Day's tomorrow!," Mike yelled at the older man, seriously getting annoyed with his antics.

"Well I guess you'll have to postpone you 'date,' until the weekend, won't you then?," he said with a sarcastic tone.

Mike is steaming, 'why won't he let her go!,' he thought to himself, trying not to hit the man.

"Fine!," Mike said, feeling that he has lost.

Feeling defeated, Mike walked outside and started to get on his bike. Meanwhile in the cabin, El had been listening to their argument the entire time, and is now chewing Hopper out about how she never leaves and never gets to see her friends. Before Mike starts to pedal away, Hopper steps outside and stops Mike before he can go anywhere. "Hey kid, look, I know I'm hard on you two," he was cut off by Mike stating that he was mostly too hard on El. "Anyways, I've decided that, maybe you should go to the movies together tomorrow, it is you first Valentines Day together. Mike felt a big smile appear on his face as he set his bike down and ran to shake the Chief's hand, thanking him profusely, before grabbing his bike and pedaling away yelling, "see you tomorrow El," as he rode off away from the cabin.

'Maybe Hopper getting better,' he thought to himself, before focusing back on the dirt path. Silently thanking him.

As he rode away he heard Hopper yell through the trees, "Your welcome!," before he pulled onto the main road.

 **Hey this was actually my longest chapter, around 1,800 words, I try to make my chapters around 1,500 words each. Not too long. Not too short. I can say that the next one will be anywhere from 2,000 to 2,500 words though, so stay tuned for that. Thank you for all the support! Make sure to leave a review so I can know what you would like to see next!**

 **-Cwcamper02**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Just an Update**

Last chapter will actually be the last chapter cause I feel the story wasn't the greatest. I kinda just came u with random stuff on the fly and it seemed kinda rushed to me (which it was, i put 4 chapters out in 2 days), so I'm going to start anther story today but I probably wont post it till tomorrow, then I'll update it 2-3 times a week. Sorry for ending the series, hopefully this next one will be even better. So please stay tuned for that. And leave reviews on this story for ideas for the new story. I'll mainly base the new story off Mileven one-shots that ya'll recommend me to do. Might have smut, I don't know yet, but will of course have a lot of fluff. So once again, leave reviews on this story for ideas for the new one. Thanks for listening.

-Cwcamper02


End file.
